$\left(-4x - 4\right)\left(2x - 1\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -4x \cdot \left(2x - 1\right) - 4 \cdot \left(2x - 1\right)$ $= \left( -4x \cdot 2x \right) + \left( -4x \cdot -1 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + \left( -4x \cdot -1 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + \left( 4x - 8x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -8x^2 - 4x + \left( -4 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= -8x^2 - 4x + 4$